The World of Quinn Fabray
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: The story of Quinn coming to terms with not only being wheelchair bound but being in love with Rachel, with a little help from her friends. Eventual Faberry, Quick FRIENDSHIP, Brittana. Quinn's POV. Rated T for language , could bump up to an M later
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a break from writing my other fic Blaine's Sister to write my first Faberry! This story is in Quinn's point of view the entire story. Quinn is a little angsty and sarcastic in this fic but we all know she's just saying what we all think. I would love to hear what everyone thinks about this fic (I love reviews, makes me write more!) and would love it if you checked out Blaine's Sister as well. I really hope you guys like this!**

* * *

I wheeled myself into the choir room and looked around at everyone, I had grown to love these people as if they were my own family at times and I've never felt so alienated. It's almost like my almost dying never stopped anyone from caring about themselves or the person they thought they loved. You see, I, Quinn Fabray, do not believe in love anymore. I had hurt and been hurt to many times to care, I hurt Sam who turned out to be a great friend to me in the end. Puck and I hurt each other countless times and now I also gained a friend in him.

The one that hurt me the most out of every guy in my life was Finn Hudson. Our relationship was toxic at best and honestly, I would love to forget it even happened. He kept flip flopping between myself and Rachel Berry so many times until I realized over the summer. Who the hell does he think he is? He isn't even that great of a guy! Yet I still sit in this wheelchair and brood over Finn Hudson not because I love him but I love Rachel.

Rachel Berry was the one girl who I hated more than anything in this world at first, yet loved at the same time. I was jealous of her at first, she got to be who she was and no matter how many fucked up things we did to her she still remained true to herself. I had always wondered if I were bisexual this whole time. I mean come on I drew pornographic pictures of Rachel on the bathroom walls that were very detailed and my best work but I couldn't bring myself to say the words, "I maybe bi" or "maybe I'm a lesbian". Uttering those words in my home was almost as bad as saying "I'm pregnant" and that didn't turn out well at all.

I wheeled up to my spot next to Artie and sighed as he turned to smile at me. He had been particularly nice to me since I got into my accident and was the only one really trying not to pity me. I was thankful for that but I think he wanted more. He would look at me with this look almost pleading me to love him all the time and I couldn't bring myself to otter my secret to anyone.

When Mr. Shuester walked in my brain instantly switched off. Not that he wasn't an alright guy sometimes but it seemed like most of the time he was pushing Finn to Rachel more than they already were.

"This week's lesson is feelings, sometimes we block away what we really think or feel and I think since some of you are graduating in a few weeks, we will finally get them off our chest this week" He said as I sighed. Who was I going to sing to? I could already tell who would sing to who; Finn to Rachel, Santana to Brittany, Sam to Mercedes, Blaine to Kurt, Puck to….well himself and Quinn would sing to nobody as usual.

"Mr. Shuester what if you don't have any hidden feelings towards a person" Sugar asked as I rolled my eyes. Why was she even in this club?

"Well Sugar it doesn't necessarily have to be hidden feelings, it could be very obvious feelings" Mr. Shue said as I saw all the happy couples making sex eyes towards each other and me wheeling away doubting anyone would notice.

"Quinn, wait" I heard teen Jesus call after me as I rolled my eyes, this kid couldn't take no for an answer I swear.

"Yes Joe" I said trying to hide all annoyance from my voice.

"I was going to sing a song for you Quinn… like right now," He said as I try to look even somewhat interested in what he's going to sing.

"Oh… ok" I said wheeling back wishing I walked so I could've walked away faster.

"This song is for Quinn. I just feel that she shouldn't lose the hope that god has given her to get through her accident" Joe said as he strums his guitar and sings Only Hope from A Walk to Remember. I think I'm going to puke, not because of his singing but because everyone is swaying and thinking, I'm going to get with him. I look over at Rachel and imagine her singing it to me, in her perfect Broadway voice. I wanted her to sing sometime to me, I wanted her to make me feel worth it.

As the song ended, everyone clapped and I faked a smile yet again. As Tina and Mike sang to each other, I was lost in thought about what I eventually would have to sing. Obviously coming out in a song wasn't an option for me. I just wished I could tell someone who wouldn't judge me or tell me I was going to hell for being who I was.

Glee club dredged on and on until finally, the final bell rang and I wheeled quickly out of class. I had made a list in my mind about who I could tell. The top three were Santana, Puck, or Blaine, I knew they wouldn't tell everyone, they wouldn't judge me and maybe could give me advice. Luckily, for me, I felt hands on the back of my wheelchair and looked up seeing Puck pushing me.

"What's up baby mama?" Puck asked as I smiled, I thought it was funny he called me that.

"Having a bit of a personal crisis, that's all," I said as Puck laughed to himself.

"Quinn Fabray, your life has been a personal crisis," He said as I looked back up at him.

"What do you want Puck, I have places I got to get to" I said getting annoyed with him.

"I just thought maybe you would like to hang out since your going to Yale soon and I'm going to LA," He said as I nodded. It would be the perfect chance for me to tell Puck. I knew I could trust him since he didn't tell everyone he was Beth's father.

"Sure but just as friends though. No monkey business" I said as he wheeled me out the door and into the cool spring Lima air. He walked me to his house, which wasn't far from McKinley and helped my wheelchair into the house.

"So Fabray, what's this personal crisis all about?" He asked as he turned on the TV and I smiled almost ready to spill the beans.

"Well… Over last summer I changed a lot" I started as Puck interrupted me.

"You can say that again," He said as I playfully smacked him.

"You're not helping, anyway, during my summer I came to the realization that…" I stopped myself and took a deep breath wondering if I should even say this to Puck.

"I… am in love with someone I can't have," I said, as Puck looked shocked.

"Damn it Quinn, Finn has Rachel, you need to just let him go and let them get married and be miserable" Puck said almost scolding me.

"Puck what would make you think I want Finn?" I asked as me looked at me seriously.

"You tried to talk Rachel out of marrying him, you want them to break up," He said trying to think of more reasons until it finally dawns on him.

"Rachel…." He said almost breathlessly staring right at me as I nod to him looking down.

"Does this mean you're a lesbian or…" He asked as I shook my head.

"I'm bisexual Puck… I just prefer Rachel," I said feeling like a five hundred pound weight had been lifted off my chest. It was finally good to say it out loud to someone other than myself.

"So I didn't make you gay or anything?" Puck asked as I rolled my eyes.

"No you didn't make me gay, Finn might have though," I said with a laugh as Puck laughed.

"Baby Mama, what are we going to do with you?" He asked hugging me tightly. I'm glad he had accepted me for who I was and didn't judge me.

"What am I going to do about Rachel?" I asked seriously, as Puck's happiness stopped.

"Have you said anything to her?" He asked as I looked at him obviously.

"You're the first person I have told I was even Bi Puck" I exclaimed as he nodded.

"Well you need to talk to her," He said, as I looked at him shocked.

"Yeah because that's going to be great, oh hey Rachel, I'm Bi and I've been in love with you since sophomore year. She would laugh in my face and then tell everyone that I was a lesbian just to humiliate me," I said looking down my situation started to look really bleak. I didn't want this to be like one of those sad stories of unrequited love.

"Did you just say love?" Puck asked not really grasping where I was going with this.

"That's not the point," I said trying to change the subject quickly.

"Quinn, you just need to tell her. Rachel wouldn't ruin your life like you think. Who knows, maybe my fantasy will come true and you two will make out" He said raising his eyebrows as I looked at him very annoyed.

"Why do I even come over?" I said sighing in my usual Fabray annoyance.

"Because I give the best advice Baby Mama," He said standing up and walking away from the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for story alerting and for the one review I got. I really hope this would happen on the show but RIB would never let Finnocence get hurt! Anyway! I loved writing this chapter because it dives into who Quinn really is on the inside. The song Quinn sings is Stupid Boy by Keith Urban. It totally fits what Finn does to Rachel. Please let me know what you all think of this chapter!

* * *

Puck drove me home from his house that night and helped me out. I was grateful that he listened and was trying to help me even though sometimes I didn't believe his advice was good.

When I wheeled into the house, my mom was already drunk on the couch and I wheeled over. I dreaded nights like this because I knew she would try to fight about something. I can have some really great times with my mom then other times when I can't stand her.

"I'm home mom," I said as she looked at me bitterly.

"Where were you? Out getting knocked up again?" She slurred as I shook my head.

"No mom I wasn't out getting… knocked up… again. I was out with a friend," I said as she took another sip of her Margarita.

"Quinny was this friend a boy?" She said looking at me questionably.

"Yes mom he was but I have no romantic feelings for him. He's just a friend," I said trying to defuse the situation that could explode at any minute. If my mom knew that, I was hanging out with Puck that would be a one-way ticket out of this house. She blamed him for getting me pregnant and at first I put full blame in him as well but it wasn't until I thought about what happened that I realized we were both there, it wasn't just him.

"See you were out getting knocked up again! I should've known," She said raising her voice at me as I shook my head.

"Mom I never want to be in that situation again unless I am ready to have a baby," I said with conviction, I knew one day I would be a mother but not now, not any time soon.

"Get out of my sight Quinny, I need to finish my drinks before I go to bed" She said slurring again as I wheeled out of the room to my new room downstairs. It was my father's office before but my mom moved my stuff in here when I got into my accident. I actually liked having it as my bedroom though, it had a great view of the front yard and I had all my books on a shelf finally. I wheeled into the room and started trying to change myself but needed help.

"Mom, can you help me?" I yelled out and got no reply, I called out again and yet again no reply. I wheeled out to the living room to see my mom passed out on the couch. Great, now how was I going to take a shower, get changed, and get in bed? I called Puck knowing he had seen me naked and I knew he didn't want to have sex with a cripple so I should be safe there.

"Puckerman?" He said answering the phone as I sighed.

"Can you come back over? My mom is passed out drunk and I can't do what I need to do to go to bed," I asked hating to ask for help but without it I would be sleeping in this uncomfortable chair in the clothes I wore that day.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few baby mama," He said as he hung up and I locked the door and opened the front window. We did not need my mom seeing Puck try to sneak out the front door even though I doubt she would wake up.

A few minutes later, Puck showed up and snuck in the front window.

"So drunky passed out early on ya didn't she" He said as I nodded.

"No funny business Puck, I just need…" I said trying not to say help. He knew I hated to ask for help.

"Quinn, you know…its alright to ask for help… especially in the situation your in" He said as I took my shirt and bra off and put a bath towel over me, I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear. I didn't want him to see my scars or the stretch marks Beth left. He lifted me out of the chair and into the chair in the shower and turned on the warm water before leaving the room. I was grateful for his friendship even more right now.

Puck had grown up a lot since Beth was born, I know he loved me but not in the romantic way. Puck and I would always have a special bond because of Beth but it would never be the kind of love that would lead to marriage or anything like that.

"You doing ok in there" He asked as I washed my hair and myself. I used to enjoy long showers when I could stand but now I wanted to make it quick.

"Yeah, I'm almost done" I called out as I finished rinsing the conditioner from my hair and gave my body one last good rinse. I heard the door open and Puck walk in.

"I got your robe, where are the towels in here?" He asked as I tried to reach over to turn the water off.

"The towels are in the cabinet next to the sink" I called out as I finally gave up on turning the water off. I saw Puck's hand reach in and turn the water off as I opened the shower curtain. I took the towel from him and quickly covered up trying to dry myself off.

"Need any help?" He asked as he laid a towel on the seat of my wheelchair and I shook my head. He lifted me out of the shower and I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Puck" I said to him as I wrapped my robe around me and my hair up in a towel.

"Its no problem baby mama" He said as I wheeled into the bedroom and put on a tank top and had him put on my pajama pants. It wasn't until then that I realized he wouldn't be able to get out of the window.

"Shit, how are you getting out of here?" I asked as he looked to the window.

"Good question" he said as he looked around the room and saw my keys sitting on the nightstand. My mom got them out of the car after the accident. I didn't use them because they freaked me out so my mom made me a new key and put it on a lanyard.

"You can take them. Just get them back to me Ok," I said as he nodded taking the key. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth before I had Puck put me to bed.

"Ok you have everything you need?" He asked before shutting the window and sneaking out of the house.

"I have the TV remote, cell phone, my I-pad, a book, bottle of water and remote to the fan and lights. I think I got it," I said relaxing into the pillows.

"Well good night baby mama" He said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you again Puck… I would've been stuck in that chair if it weren't for you. Good Night" I said as he smiled snuck out of the house using the key to lock the front door. I waved to him once I saw him outside.

It was nights like this that made me hate this chair and sometimes my life. I wonder sometimes if that accident took my life who would really care. I knew Puck, Sam, Brittany and Santana would but I doubt anyone else would. Blaine would probably sing some over the top pop song at my funeral. Finn would have a party because I wouldn't be trying to stop his marriage to Rachel. Mr. Shue would make it about Finn. I wonder if Shelby would bring Beth to see me and if she did, I wonder what she would say about me. That I was the bad person who tried to get Beth taken away from her, that I was a bad person for giving her away.

I felt the tears in my eyes and looked around my dark room; I wanted to change things. I wanted to be able to see Beth without Shelby being paranoid that I would steal her. I wanted to be able to be myself without the fear that the whole world would judge or outcast me, I wanted my mom to for once be sober and realize that she isn't the one with the ruined life. I started to cry even more and I knew what song I wanted to sing in glee club the next day. That was the second night that week I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to my mom standing over me looking sorry.

"Quinny I'm so sorry. I should've never drank that much. How did you get to bed?" Mom asked as I sighed.

"Brittany and Santana came over and helped me," I said as my mom smiled. I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to start a fight over Puck with my mom.

"That was nice of them," She said as she helped we get dressed and ready in silence. I knew she hated Brittany and Santana because they were together but she was at least grateful I wasn't abandoned in this damn chair. My dropped me off at school and I wheeled in, I tried to ignore the people's stares and whispers about the once HBIC now in a wheelchair.

That was how my day went until glee club, I was the first one in the room besides Mr. Shue and I wheeled over to him.

"Hey Quinn, what can I do for you?" he asked as I smiled.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song I want to sing today," I said as I saw Finn storming into the room with his giant elephant feet and cut me off.

"Mr. Shue, I'm singing today! I have the perfect song," He said in his booming Neanderthal voice.

"That's great Finn! You can sing first!" Mr. Shue said as if he was a kid on Christmas.

"Quinn, you can sing after him," Mr. Shue said turning his attention back on Finn. I wheeled to my spot with my usual bitch face. I sat next to Santana and Brittany who made room for my wheelchair. Rachel sat on the other side of me and it took everything not to just confess my love to her right then and there.

"Hello Quinn, how are you feeling today?" Rachel asked as I smiled at her. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Rachel.

"I'm doing alright Rachel, I'm going to sing today," I said as she smiled and Finn cut us off.

"Rachel, this song is for our impending wedding after Nationals," He said, as I looked a mix of annoyed and pissed off. The song started and I tried not to laugh along with Santana. He was singing This I Swear by Nick Lachey, the theme song of the reality show that end Nick and Jessica's marriage. Thankfully, he shortened his version and I decided at that moment that I would change the song I was singing.

"Quinn, Your up" Mr. Shue said still congratulating Finn. I wheeled over and took a deep breath before starting.

"Well I am singing this song because I feel Finn is dragging Rachel's dreams away and he's stupid for doing it" I looked up to see Kurt, Sam, Puck, Brittany and Santana look shocked.

_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different_

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in_  
_Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind_  
_she let her heart and soul right in your hands_  
_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_  
_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_  
_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_  
_Stupid boy, stupid boy_  
_Oh_

_So what made you think you could take a life_  
_And just push it push it around_  
_I guess to build yourself up so high_  
_You had to take her and break her down_  
_she let her heart and soul right in your hands_  
_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_  
_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_  
_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_  
_You stupid boy_

_Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost_  
_The only thing that ever made you feel alive_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Well, she let her heart and soul right in your hands_  
_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_  
_Yes, you did_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_  
_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_  
_You stupid boy_

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run_  
_But when she did, she was long gone_  
_Long gone, long gone_

There was silence through out the room, that was until Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana stood up giving me a standing ovation. The look that killed me the most was Rachel, she looked hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a short chapter since I have to work tonight. I haven't been able to post because my grandfather has had a stroke and a reaction to the medications he was put on so he was put in the hospital again.** **I'm planning on writing another chapter tonight after the two hour Glee hopefully! I would love some reviews and would love to hear any comments or suggestions!**

* * *

The rest of glee club went by awkwardly, nobody really knew what to say, Rachel wouldn't even look at me and Finn was giving me the death glare. When the bell rang, I wheeled out of class and to the bathroom. I didn't have to use the bathroom but I needed to be away from everyone giving me either the thumbs up or an evil glare. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the hurt in Rachel's face, the pain I caused her with just a stupid song.

I heard the bathroom door open and I realized I wasn't alone. I looked up and saw Rachel looking down at me with a mix of anger and pain in her face.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel said her voice shaking; I wanted now to break down.

"Because….its true Rachel, Everyone knows it and your….your too blind to see it," I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Quinn, how dare you say that to me? I thought you we're my friend and I thought no matter what you thought you would support my decisions. Not make me look like an idiot in front of everyone," She said as my eyes dropped to my lap. I couldn't look at her

"I'm your friend and I'm trying to save you from making the biggest mistake of your life again." I said as she shook her head.

"I expected more from you Quinn, I thought you would support Finn and I… especially me" She said kneeling down I looked up into her brown eyes and I wanted to kiss her right then and there.

"Rachel I didn't do this to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you ever," I whispered as she hugged me tightly.

"So that song said I'm beautiful to you… Is that true?" Rachel whispered as my eyes widened. Did she really just ask that?

"Yes Rachel, you're very beautiful" I said my voice shaking as I felt her lips touch my cheek. She just kissed my cheek; I felt my cheek tingle as I looked up at her.

"Good, I'll see you later Quinn," she said as she walked out of the bathroom and left me sitting there my eyes wide.

I took out my phone and texted Santana asking her to meet me in the empty science room. Within minutes, I was in the science room with my two best friends sitting with me.

"Ok… I need your advice you two," I said taking a deep breath as Santana held Brittany's hand.

"Can we hurry up? Me and Britts gotta get our mack on" Santana said as Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have a crush on someone" I said with my voice full of nerves. As Santana looked shocked and Brittany's eyes widened, I hoped they didn't say Finn.

"I knew you liked Gay Berry, you know I have amazing gaydar" Santana said as Brittany nodded excitedly.

"Wait? How long have you known?" I asked with shock in my voice.

"Like forever Q" Brittany said as Santana nodded with her usual sassy look.

"She kissed my cheek…" I said with almost a breathless look. Brittany smiled widely with an excited look as Santana looked less than enthused.

"You should go for it Q" Brittany said as Santana interrupted.

"Yeah, you are way hotter than Finnocence" Santana said as I looked awkwardly, should that be a compliment?

"She really seems to want to marry Finn…" I said with my signature lip bite with my hands in my lap.

"Your song was right Quinn, she probably thinks that's what she should do… not what she wants to do" Brittany said as Santana smiled widely.

"Britts that was very profound" Santana said as I nodded along in agreement.

"Lord Tubington said that I get that from him, I'm happy as long as I don't pick up his smoking habit" Brittany said as both Santana and I looking at her with a questioning look.

"Anyways… What should I do?" I asked trying not to sound desperate about my situation.

"I say tell her how you feel" Santana said promptly without a thought.

"I don't know how to even tell her" I said as Brittany looked sadly at me.

"Q, are you scared?" She asked as Santana listened intently for my answer.

"I'm terrified to tell her Britt. I'm terrified that she will never talk to me again, or that she hates me" I said holding back the tears in my eyes as I felt two sets of arms around me hugging me tightly.

"It's going to be ok Q" Santana said as she hugged me tighter along with Brittany.

When we finished hugging Brittany offered to drive me home on the way to Santana's which I accepted. I didn't want to wheel myself home alone and think about the possibilities of what could happen with Rachel. Santana wheeled me out to Brittany's car and both Santana and Brittany helped me into the back seat of her car and put my chair in the trunk.

I was still nervous about riding in a car and I gripped on to the arm rest as Brittany carefully drove through town. When we finally pulled up to my house I was thankful to let go of the arm rest and be back in my chair. I said my quick goodbyes and wheeled myself into the house. My mom wasn't home so I turned on the TV finding myself flipping the channels until I saw Funny Girl on the old movie channel and decided I would see what Rachel saw in this movie.

Once Funny Girl was over, I realized that the entire movie I thought about Rachel and what it would be like if she were in the movie. It would be my favorite movie and I would watch it for days on end. I knew at that moment that maybe, I'm obsessed with Rachel Barbara Berry.


End file.
